Darkness Hidden In Light One-Shots
by Shadowstorm11
Summary: A collection of one-shots for my the book my sister and I are writing, Darkness Hidden In Light
1. Light Hidden In Darkness

" _I'll_ _always love you. I know he is jealous but I will never be."_

 _"Fine, I guess I have no choice."_

 _"Are you sure about this? We are their siblings."_

 _"Go away!"_

 _"Don't give into the darkness."_

 _"I'm sorry, We can't have a life together, my soul is already sold."_

 _"Stop! She is our sister!"_

 _"We are helping her destroy the clans! Can't you see that!"_

 _"Yes, I apologize for my actions and I know what I have to do."_

 _"Everyone! They are coming! Run!"_

 _"I will always love you."_

 _Darkness, my whole life has been in the dark._

 _I sold my soul to a monster to save someone I loved._

 _My entire life was about protecting her, but I was forced to attempt to destroy her._

 _I fell in love. But I could not have a life with her._

 _I tried to help her, the cat who I had sw_ orn my life to save.

 _But he stopped me, he was the evil one, always keeping an eye on me for the master._

 _The master is a cruel horrible cat, they want to wipe out all cats who don't join them._

 _But I must try to save her._

 _My sister._


	2. My Life is So Much More

**Not all the one-shots are going to be like this, but it fits this cat.**

"But mother, I don't want to leave you! I don't want to leave Clyde, or Spark either!"

"I- I'm all alone now.."

"Stupid Housefolk! Stupid! I hate you!"

"I don't need Housefolk, I. . . I can live by myself. I can."

"Who. . who are you?"

"I appreciate the offer, but- no thank you. I can make a living on my own."

"Sometimes I miss them, they seemed like a close-knit group. Aaaaand I'm talking to myself again."

"I- what? Who. . are you? And what would I be doing?"

"No thanks. I'm not interested."

"I have to warn them."

"I came as fast as I could to warn you, but I was too late. ."

"I- I love him. I really do. How did this happen?"

"Of course I'll stay, you stupid furball."

"I've decided to stay here. Forever. This is my home now, thanks to you. Thank you."

My life had been incomplete and I hadn't even noticed it. Now I amount to so much more in his eyes. Now I am with him forever, and I will never leave again.


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

**And here is the third one-shot! This one featuring Lilykit and co! Enjoy!**

 _"_ _Bet you can't catch me!"_

 _Lilykit giggled and raced after her brother. "Come back here!" She laughed._

 _Firekit shot her a grin but only sped up._

 _The beautiful she-kit stopped and smirked, as her ginger brother ran around the camp, there was a trap waiting for him, a light ginger tail was sticking out of a bush, lying in wait._

 _As Firekit continued running, A lighter shade of ginger crashed into him, sending them both tumbling across the camp floor, getting under the paws of all the warriors._

 _Firekit ended up on top of Rockkit but Lilykit knew the fight wasn't over yet, as Firekit struggled to pin Rockkit down a third ginger kit ran into the two and pushed them both over._

 _Lilykit rolled her eyes as her three brothers fought, they always did this, she didn't know why. Why bother fighting when you can fix things with peace?_

" _Boo." Lilykit jumped as a sudden voice came from behind her._

" _Graykit!" She said, turning around._

 _The blueish gray tom-kit smiled at her. "Gotcha! You always fall for that!" He flicked her flank with his tail playfully, ears twitching._

 _Lilykit gave him a friendly lick which he shrank away form her in embarrassment, Graykit did things like that all the time, Lilykit didn't really get it. "Hey Graykit, want to go pick flowers with me? None of my brothers want to."_

 _Graykit smiled "Sure!"_

 _The beautiful tortoiseshell kit beamed happily._

 _Graykit was her best friend, the older kit was nothing like her brothers and she loved that. Lilykit had three brothers, Firekit, Rockkit and Sunkit. They all were ginger while Lilykit had her mothers pretty dappled tortoiseshell pelt, Rockkit and Sunkit had their Fathers dark amber eyes and Lilykit and Firekit had their mothers bright green eyes._

 _All three of her brothers loved fighting and making messes but Lilykit instead liked picking flowers and talking out her problems._

 _And then Greykit was kind of in the middle._

 _Lilykit giggled and ran over to the patch of flowers, Graykit following after her._

 _They started picking some and everything was perfect for a few minutes. A few minutes of perfect bliss when everything was happy and peaceful._

 _And then everything changed._

 _Lilykit suddenly heard thundering pawsteps heading towards the camp entrance, she looked over to it right as seven huge dogs sprinted into the camp. Almost immediately cats leaped towards them._

 _She yowled in fear and backed up so her and Greykit were pressed together, Lilykit glanced over to her brothers in worry, she couldn't hear them anymore._ _ **There!**_ _Her father Redblaze was running back to the nursery with the three ginger tom-kits next to him. "Come on! We have to get back!" Graykit whispered into her ear._

 _Lilykit was frozen in fear, her eyes wide open in shock._ _ **My Clanmates! They are getting hurt! Blood... everywhere...**_ _Graykit growled and pushed her in the direction of the nursery and she snapped out of her trance._

 _They made it to the safe haven and ran into it, crashing into her father. "Daddy! What is going on?!" Lilykit yowled in a high voice._

 _Redclaw looked down at her. "Oh thank goodness you are here." He whispered. "Both of you go to the others! Now!" He snarled, his amber eyes filled with fear. Lilykit glanced around and spotted her brothers huddled in a corner, Graykit and Lilykit quickly joined them._

" _I'm scared..." The only she-kit whispered, her voice trembling with pure terror._

 _Almost in unison the four tom-kits managed to push Lilykit into the back, almost completely out of sight. Graykit was in front, his darker pelt blending into the shadows and helping hide the three ginger kits._

 _Time seemed to freeze and Lilykit could only breathing she couldn't see anything accept ginger pelts. Suddenly she could hear and low grow of a dog as it stalked into the nursery, Redclaw yowled and she could hear them starting to fight._

" _Oh no." Firekit said and Lilykit braced for death, she could barely see a second dog walking towards the kits, drool falling down its face._

 _Before it could get closer Sunkit ran towards it and leaped onto its head, clawing it with his tiny claws. "No! SUNKIT!" Someone screamed and Lilykit could only watch as the brightest ginger kit be thrown to the ground and the dog digging its huge claws into Sunkit's chest. He was immediately dead._

 _The remaining four kits pressed against the wall as the dog turned back to them._ _ **Please StarClan. Help us.**_ _Lilykit prayed. The dog stepped closer and Redclaw was still busy with the bigger dog._

 _The dog lashed out at them and caught Rockkit, the small kit yowled in pain. "Daddy!" The Dog clawed him again and blood gushed out in waves as Rockkit gasped one last breath in before his eyes glazing over._

 _Firekit and Graykit pushed Lilykit against the wall protectively and the beautiful she-kit felt numb as blood stained her dainty paws._

 _Firekit was gone, she looked around. "Hey ugly! Come and get me!" His voice sounded behind the dog. It turned around and leaped, landing on the ginger kit, taking him in it's maw and running out of the den._

 _Redclaw appeared next to her. "Where are your brothers?!"_

 _Lilykit turned to him. "...They are all_ _ **dead**_ _. Sunkit, Rockkit, Firekit... all DEAD."_

"Wake up!" Lilyheart gasped and jumped to her paws. Graystorm was looking down at her worriedly. "Did... did you have the dream again?" He whispered, carefully not waking up anyone else in the Warriors den.

Lilyheart looked down, tears pricking at her eyes. "Y-Yes..."

Graystorm licked her ear, just she had done to him that fateful day. "It's okay, I'm here." He purred.

She nodded. "I know. C-Can... will you sleep with me tonight...?" She flushed under her fur. "I-I mean you don't have to bu-"

"Sure..." Graystorm laid down next to her as she made room for him in her nest. The handsome gray tom curled up around her and Lilyheart purred in bliss. As Graystorm licked her head affectionately.

"Thank you, for everything." She said quietly. Her only response was Graystorm twining their tails together.

She easily fell asleep next to her best friend, and maybe even more someday...


End file.
